<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by uririri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165300">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uririri/pseuds/uririri'>uririri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BIGBANG - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Champagne Room Position, Cock Warming, Gangsters, Hurt Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Love at First Sight, M/M, Movie Night, Pining Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Temporary Amnesia, Top Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uririri/pseuds/uririri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Extra Facts;</p><p>⑴ For those who didn't know, what Jiyong and Seungri were doing was cockwarming. Google it if you want to know more.</p><p>⑵ Seunghyun did not 'like' Jiyong, he actually liked Seungri. Yes, Seungri heard it wrong. Seunghyun was jealous of Jiyong because he wanted to be in Jiyong's position (as Seungri's lover).</p><p>⑶ Jiyong is a gang leader from South, known as G–Dragon.</p><p>⑷ The people who were not coming from the underground world didn't know Jiyong's identity as the feared gang leader of South. Jiyong's identity as G–Dragon was hidden very well.</p><p>⑸ The gang leader title was passed down only to a person named Kwon.</p><p>⑹ Jiyong has three legal companies, which one has been given to Seungri to handle, another one has been given to his mother.</p><p>⑺ The five of them are staying inside a luxurious penthouse.</p><p>⑻ Jiyong has had never killed people in front of Seungri's eyes.</p><p>⑼ Seungri is an orphan since he was a child and Jiyong first met Seungri in front of an orphanage when Seungri was seventeen years old.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kwon Ji Yong's POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kwon Ji Yong took a seat on the single couch while grumbling to himself under his breath. He wanted to sleep because he was sleepy as fuck, but his friends had forced him to join them watching a horror movie together. Just for tonight, they said. It had been such a long time, they said. It would not be long, they said. That was such a good idea, his lover said. So, Jiyong had no choice but to grumpily take a seat and join the parade.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Seungri?" Asked Youngbae, who was seated alone on the love seat. </p><p> </p><p>"He said he wanted to take a shower first." Jiyong answered with a shrug of shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, we will wait for him before we start." Daesung decided for all of them, which Jiyong gave a hum to. </p><p> </p><p>"It's bloody cold tonight." Seunghyun commented. The eldest was seated on the three seater couch with Daesung beside him. "Someone, take a blanket or something for everyone here—"</p><p> </p><p>"There's no need for that." A familiar voice said all of sudden. "Here, Lee Seung Hyun has come to the rescue." Seungri giggled happily as he passed three thermal blankets to his fellow friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's mine, brat?" Jiyong asked while crossing his arms, watching the heart-warming scene unfold with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"You, will share with me of course." Seungri grinned as he made his way to where Jiyong was seated and took a seat on the older man's lap. He wrapped the huge blanket around the two of them, then he got comfortable on top of Jiyong's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, we're comfortable now. You can start the movie, Bae." Seungri told Youngbae, who was holding the remote control.</p><p> </p><p>Youngbae took a look around him first. Alright, Jiyong and Seungri had looked comfortable. Seunghyun had two blankets wrapped around his body because he had taken Daesung's. "Dae, don't you want to take another blanket?" He could not help but ask. It was freezing at the moment, and the movie was going to take more than an hour to finish. Seriously, Daesung would be freezing to death.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm alright." Daesung assured Youngbae with a smile on his full lips. "I will grab one when I'm feeling colder later. Right now, I'm pretty much warm. I'm wearing three shirts inside, and the sweaters are quite thick."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then." Youngbae took the remote control and pushed the play button. As the movie started playing, he grabbed the bowl of popcorn he had prepared half an hour ago from the coffee table in front of him and started eating it without caring to share iy with the others because he was the only one between them who needed to eat something while watching a movie.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour into the horror–but–not–scary movie, Jiyong felt Seungri move on top of him. It was not that obvious that would attract the others' attention on him. The younger man was moving inconspicuously, but because Seungri was seated on top of him, so Jiyong was the only one who was disturbed by it. "What's the matter with you?" He whispered into Seungri's ear, but the younger man did not stop whatever he was doing. "Stop moving around." Jiyong tightened his arms around Seungri's slim waist, hoping that when he locked the younger man down the younger man would stop moving but it was to no avail. Seungri kept shaking on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Sor—ry." Seungri whispered back while hugging the arms wrapped around his stomach. "Just, I'm a little cold." He said before turning his head slightly to the right and gave a peck on Jiyong's jawline. "Jiyong, warm me up." He whispered with a trembling voice.</p><p> </p><p>"You're wearing short pants like this, no wonder you're feeling cold." Jiyong brought his hands down and rubbed Seungri's exposed thighs. Luckily that their whole bodies —except their heads— were hidden under the huge blanket. If their friends took a peek at them, they could not see Jiyong's naughty hand rubbing the smooth milky–white skin of Seungri's firm thigh.</p><p> </p><p>The younger man was wearing short pants that stopped exactly on his buttock line. It was as if the younger man was only wearing a trunk underwear, but it was not exactly that because it was not as tight as the said underwear. The short pants Seungri was wearing were loose enough that he could slip his cock inside of Seungri's sweet hole without pulling the pants down. He could just pull the hem of the short pants up and slip his cock in. Oh well, let's just do that. He needed more heat, actually.</p><p> </p><p>"Ri, stroke my cock and make it hard." Jiyong whispered into Seungri's ear before giving a peck on the younger man's ear. Seungri was leaning back against his chest with the younger man's head resting on his left shoulder. With their position like that, it was not really difficult for Seungri to bring one of his hands to the back and stroke Jiyong's hardness that was between their bodies. "It's too dry, isn't it?" He hissed as Seungri's cold hand kept stroking his length that did not take too long to get hard.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay." Seungri whispered before stopping his hand and raising his own hips up. He pulled his pants down until his middle thighs and hovered his sweet hole on top of Jiyong's hardness. "I've lubed up myself in the bathroom just now." He said and slipped Jiyong's cock into his sweet hole very slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Always prepared. I see?" Jiyong smirked as Seungri seated himself down on his cock slowly and carefully. "How slippery."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice, right?" Seungri asked, which he got a nod from Jiyong.</p><p> </p><p>It took less than ten seconds before Jiyong was sheathed deep inside of Seungri's warm hole. They both heaved a sigh at the warm feelings they felt from each other. "Really, getting inside of your sweet hole is my most favorite moment in the world." Jiyong whispered as he peppered Seungri's face with kisses.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys... We're watching a horror movie right now. There's no sex scene here that will make you guys horny or something. So, can you guys stop with the smooching sounds?" Youngbae asked, he had pushed the pause button on the horror movie.</p><p> </p><p>At Youngbae's question, Daesung and Seunghyun turned their heads to Jiyong and Seungri, who looked annoyed. Maybe because their secret moment had been bothered. "Just let them be, Bae. It's already good enough that Jiyong has agreed to watch a movie with us tonight." Seunghyun said to Youngbae after he noticed Jiyong's dark aura was slowly surrounding them. If he did not stop Youngbae and his meddling behavior, he could guarantee that Jiyong would have Youngbae roasted in the next second.</p><p> </p><p>Youngbae let out a sigh before looking at the television again. "Fine. Whatever." The man said and pushed the play button.</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong gave a smirk to Choi Seung Hyun who was looking at him with strange eyes. He did not know how, but Seunghyun seemed to know how to read his mood. He was just about to snap back at Youngbae just now for bothering his sweet time with his lover, but before he could say anything Seunghyun had talked first and calmed Youngbae down. Seunghyun was weird, but he did not say he did not like it. Somehow, it made him feel superior than the eldest. Actually, he <em><strong>was</strong></em> superior than the eldest. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop looking at Seunghyun like that, Ji." Seungri whispered, his eyes were on the television. "You made him shaking on his seat. Do you have any idea how intense your eyes is every time you look at someone? It's nerve–wrecking, sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>"I was just looking." Jiyong smirked, his eyes kept looking at Seunghyun's trembling form. "He's fun to tease. Just look at him. He pretends to watch the movie, but I can feel his eyes on me."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course he wants to look at you. That's very much obvious." Seungri mumbled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"And why is that?" Jiyong asked with a smirk still on his lips. He was certainly having fun with this.</p><p> </p><p>"You damn know that he likes you, Ji." Seungri rolled his eyes. It was a secret that he knew by accident five years ago. Seungri knew Seunghyun adored Jiyong, but he was not sure how strong the older man's adoration was for Jiyong. On the day he heard Seunghyun tell his adoration for Jiyong to Youngbae, later that night he told Jiyong about it. Jiyong was ecstatic when he heard the news. That bastard loved it when someone liked him, because he had fun breaking people's hearts when they confessed their love to him. Knowing that fact, he had told Yongbae to tell Seunghyun to not confess his adoration or his love or whatever to Jiyong if he did not want his poor heart to be broken into a million little pieces. So, up until now, Seunghyun still had a lingering feeling for Jiyong even though he had become Daesung's boyfriend for a while now.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you jealous? You're tightening down there." Jiyong let out a chuckle as he averted his eyes from Seunghyun to Seungri on his lap. "Aww, my baby is pouting. How cute." He cooed as he took the pouting lips between his fingers that were under the blanket and playfully pinched them. "Shit. You're so tight—"</p><p> </p><p>"Ji! Ji!" Seungri pulled Jiyong's hand back to his stomach and ushered his lover to look at the television "The ghost is coming!"</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong let out a hiss before he looked at the damn television. "Don't be too excited. I will cum if you keep squeezing me like that." He said before his brows raised up after looking at the scene on the television. "Hey, that ghost nurse is quite sexy. Can you wear a nurse uniform later? I will buy it for you." He teased before letting out a whistle sound. "Damn, look at that. I can see her booty, but they don't look as plump as yours."</p><p> </p><p>Seungri chuckled before pinching the skin on the back of Jiyong's hand on his stomach. "Seriously, you and your booty fetish."</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong smiled and gave a peck on Seungri's temple. "I can't help it, baby." He said and looked back at the movie. "I get this fetish because of your plump ass, after all. I can't stop myself from comparing someone's flat butt with your plump one."</p><p> </p><p>"Yah! I get this plump ass because of you!" Seungri turned his head to look Jiyong at his back. "I don't have a fat ass before, but you've been fondling them for years! That's why it turns out like this! Don't blame my great ass for your weird fetish."</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong chuckled at that. "I don't blame your 'great' ass. Not at all. I'm thankful, actually." He grinned. "That amazing piece of ass has been keeping me satisfied for twelve years, after all." He said while playing with his eyebrows, earning a blush on Seungri's fluffy cheeks. "Aww, you're so cute." He brought his hands out from the blanket and pinched the rosy pink cheeks. "Even after all these years, I can still make you blush like this." He leaned up and gave a peck on Seungri's lips. "Oh, how I miss 'angelic' RiRi."</p><p> </p><p>Seungri groaned and slapped Jiyong's hands away from his face before turning to look at the television again. "Bastard."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm your bastard." Jiyong let out a chuckle once again before hugging Seungri's warm body under the blanket. "Baby, do you think you can cum just by having my cock inside you?" He asked, suddenly curious. "Without moving like this. Can you?" </p><p> </p><p>"You know I can, Jiyong." Seungri replied nonchalantly as he was getting intrigued by the movie. "Ji, look at that. The ghost nurse was actually a total beauty when she was alive. What a pity that she died too early. She was about to get marrried— Oww!" Seungri winced when his right shoulder had been bitten by Jiyong. "Yah, bite lower please. Someone can see it if you bite up there."</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong sucked Seungri's milky–white skin for a few more seconds before letting go. "Have I ever cared about such thing?" He asked and got a defeated sigh from Seungri. "Exactly." He chuckled again for the nth time as he moved his lips higher, close to Seungri's ear. He sucked the skin under Seungri's ear. He took his time as Seungri let him be. Seungri was getting interested with the movie, so he would not disturb him and just satisfy himself by molesting his boyfriend's body. He did not know what was so interesting with the movie. Other than the ghost nurse's butt, the other details were suck. The 'horror' movie was not even scary.</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong licked the new mark that he just made while his eyes scanning his surroundings. Youngbae was so focused watching the movie while non stop munching his popcorn. Sometimes, Youngbae would hide his eyes from the telly using the bowl in his hands. It was cute, somehow. Daesung was almost hidding behind Seunghyun's much bigger body. He had expected the sight since Daesung was weak to horror movies. Seunghyun was... "Heh," He smirked while locking eyes with Seunghyun. "What?" He mouthed his question to the eldest opposite him.</p><p> </p><p>He had been told that Seunghyun liked him. He had waited for Seunghyun to confess or something, but it never happened. He had prepared himself for the confession. He had prepared the words he would say to the older man after the confession had been told. He had imagined the face the man would make when he broke his heart with his harsh words. He had been giddy for that time to come, but it never came. He suspected Seungri had interfered, stopping Seunghyun from making any confession. Seungri was too kind, but that was why he loved Seungri.</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong used to be a total asshole before Seungri came. He had never confessed his love to anyone. It was always the opposite. Strangers, that he did not know where they had even seen or known him, would come to confess their love to him, which he would make fun of it if the person was ugly. If the person was alright for his eyes, he would fuck them and make fun of their love before breaking their heart into a million little pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he was a total douchebag. Seungri used to hate Jiyong so much that he chose death than having Jiyong as his lover, or husband. Yes, you heard that right. Husband. He had asked Seungri for marriage for more than twenty times, but he got rejected every single time. So, he asked to be Seungri's boyfriend instead. Still, he got rejected. How many times, you asked? Well, he had <strike>forced</strike> asked Seungri to be his lover everyday for two months straight. So, that would make it more than sixty times.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, that was right. Seungri was the only person Jiyong had ever confessed his love to, but karma chose to hit him at that time. Seungri kept rejectng his confession over and over and over again until Seungri became stressed with his forceful and insistence behavior that he chose to jump in front of a speeding car in front of Jiyong's two eyes. The result, Seungri went coma for a month. When Seungri woke up, he suffered an amnesia. Jiyong, being an asshole he was, used that 'miracle' to introduce himself as Seungri's husband.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Seungri believed in him. They were husbands for a few years until Seungri's memories came back and Jiyong had got beaten up by Seungri to a pulp. Yeah, he knew he could have just turned the table. He knew he was stronger than Seungri, but he did not do anything and just let Seungri beat him up until he went out cold and was forced to be admitted into the ICU.</p><p> </p><p>It was worth it, though. Seungri felt very guilty afterwards that he had taken care of him for a few weeks until they decided to talk. Seungri asked him why had he lied to him, so Jiyong said he loved Seungri too much that he did not understand his way of thinking anymore. He wanted Seungri so much that his head thought he was doing the right thing. It took three months for Seungri to finally give Jiyong one and only final chance to tackle his heart within a week. Well, because they had been together for a few years as fake husbands when Seungri suffered the amnesia, so it took less than a week for Jiyong to conquer Seungri's pure heart.</p><p> </p><p>To tell the truth, Jiyong did not know why he was attracted to Seungri. They came from two different worlds. Jiyong came from the dark side, and his sweet, sweet little Seungri came from the brightest and happiest side. It was love at first sight for Jiyong. It was not Seungri's cute face that had made him feel attracted to Seungri, neither Seungri's smiles, or Seungri toothy grins, or Seungri's angelic voice, or Seungri's rosy pick cheeks, or whatever it was on his body. It was not those features that had made him like Seungri. He was sure it was not because of his outside appearance, but he also did not know what was the real reason that had made him fall, and fall damn hard at that. Hmm, maybe Seungri's existence himself that had made him like Seungri?</p><p> </p><p>Damn, he sounded corny. If Seungri knew what he was thinking right now, there was no doubt that Seungri would be laughing his ass off —even though his ass was full filled with twitching cock.</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong was not a romantic person, so thinking of cheesy things like that was weird as fuck. He had been together with Seungri for twelve years now —including the husbands years. He had never said romantic words to Seungri and had never made romantic things for Seungri because Seungri knew it was not in his nature. Instead, Seungri was the one who was changing to be an asshole like him. Not that he would be complaining about that, but it was a pity that Seungri's angelic side was gradually fading. But Jiyong did not say that he did not like it. He liked sassy Seungri, and bold plus horny Seungri especially. </p><p> </p><p>"I can feel your evil smirk on my skin." Seungri said all of sudden.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, right?" Jiyong questioned back, his sharp hazel eyes were still locked with Seunghyun's intense ones. He wondered what was the eldest thinking right now. "I think Seunghyun is thinking about making out with me right now." He whispered up into Seungri's ear before bringing his lips down sensually to Seungri's shoulder. He let out a pleased hum when Seungri tightened his insides around his cock. That was an indication that Seungri was feeling jealous. "I was joking, baby." He was quick to say before Seungri snapped. That would not be good if it were to happen.</p><p> </p><p>"You should stop making a joke like that before I cut your dick and force Seunghyun to eat it for all I care." Seungri growled.</p><p> </p><p>Ouch, that sounded hurt. It made his cock ache. "Please don't cut Jiyong Jr., sweetheart. I'm quite fond of <em><strong>him</strong></em>." He chuckled once again, earning another pinch on his hand from Seungri.</p><p> </p><p>"It's useless trying to threaten you." Seungri smiled before he let out a sigh "Ji, when will you become my husband for real?"</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong hummed at the sweet question while rubbing the skin on Seungri's stomach. "I will call my lawyer tomorrow. Do you want me to propose you with one knee on the ground and all that shit? Or do you want to go straight signing the paper and become a Kwon?" He asked, earning a squeeze around his twitching cock.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no need for the proposal. I'm sure that you're suck at it~" Seungri chuckled happily as Jiyong pinched his stomach playfully. "You're not denying it because you know I'm right."</p><p> </p><p>"You know me so well." Jiyong gave a peck on Seungri's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"So, let's just go sign the fucking paper and let me become a Kwon." Seungri said before frowning. "Damn, I'm sure using Kwon as my surname will make my shoulder feel heavy. That surname is such a huge burden." Seungri heaved a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, right?" Jiyong would not deny it. He was a Kwon since birth, you had got no idea how burdened he felt since he was a child. He used to wish he was born into a family of Hwang, or family of Lee, or family of Jung, or whatever other than Kwon. But when Jiyong reached the age of sixteen and had known the real meaning of becoming a Kwon, he said nothing more and took the responsibility like a Kwon himself. From the age of sixteen until the age of eighteen, he was totally a Kwon from head to toe, inside and outside. He was heartless. He was inhumane. He had fun in killing people. He had fun in everything he did. That was until four months after his eighteenth birthday which he had seen Lee Seung Hyun playing with soap bubbles that were floating in the air in front of an old orphanage building.</p><p> </p><p>"Ji! Look! Look! There's sex scene!" Seungri laughed happily while ushering Jiyong to look at the horror movie, too. "Phew... He's so fucking hot. Don't you think so?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Jiyong agreed and squeezed Seungri's sides while intensely watching the suggestive scene on the television. He could not help but smirk to himself when Seungri squeezed him back, his cock what he meant. "You like that, baby?" He whispered into Seungri's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Seungri moaned under his breath, his eyes were wide looking at the sex scene. "It's such a pity that we couldn't see the man's cock. I can bet it's huge." Seungri heaved a dreamy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Still, mine is better yeah?" Jiyong smiled when Seungri gave a nod. As the sex scene about to end, Jiyong quickly looked at his friends, wanting to see their reaction. He could not help but let out a chuckle when he saw them fidgeting on their seat. Youngbae was clearly hiding his erection by putting the bowl of popcorn on top of his tented pants. Daesung was blushing while playing with the hem of his sweater. Seunghyun was... once again looking at him. "What?" He mouthed his query for the second time. Seriously, what was the man thinking about?</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Seungri turned his head slightly to look at him in the eye. "You said something to me?"</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong shook his head as no. "I'm asking Seunghyun. He kept looking at me." He said, making Seungri turn his head to look at Seunghyun too. "Seriously, he's really obvious sometimes. You should've just let him confess to me so I can make him stop liking me or something. It's getting creepy, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah. It's fun sometimes looking at him being like that."</p><p> </p><p>Yep, that was Lee Seung Hyun talking. That was what Jiyong meant when Seungri was gradually getting into the dark side, and damn how he loved it. "You're sure becoming like a true Kwon, sweetheart. Keep it up." He turned Seungri's head a bit to the back to face him and kissed Seungri's sweet pink lips. </p><p> </p><p>Seungri pulled away after a minute and looked in front again while getting comfortable on Jiyong's lap. "Yeah, I will work hard for that." He giggled while still trying to get comfortable on Jiyong's lap, but to no avail. "Babe, can you move your cock around a bit or thrust your hips or whatever. I think your cock is about to hit my prostate but not quite. It's making me feel tingly tingly on the inside."</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong chuckled at the cute words. Tingly tingly, huh? Damn, Seungri was just too adorable for him. "Your wish is my command, Your Highness." He said dramatically before making Seungri sit straight on him and moving his hips slightly, trying to hit Seungri's sweet spot that he had known and visited for twelve years now. "There... Better?" He asked after a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Seungri heaved a pleased sigh and nodded his head. "Yeah, thank you." He leaned back against Jiyong's chest. "I really love your cock, Ji."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, me too." Jiyong chuckled. "Is the size still alright? You know, lately you've been using much bigger size dildos when I'm not around to fill you up. I've been thinking that perhaps my cock is not big enough for you now. So, I've been thinking to make my cock bigger." He chuckled at his own words. Of course, he was joking. He liked the size of his cock alright. It was not that big like a monster's cock, not that small either. It was just perfect.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright. The size doesn't matter." Seungri said cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>"Bullshit. The size matters to you, Ri. If not, you will not keep getting bigger dildos." Jiyong nipped Seungri's ear, earning a gleeful chuckle from the younger man. "You're such a bitch."</p><p> </p><p>Seungri giggled again before patting Jiyong's arms that were around his waist to calm him down. "Fine, the size does matter." He admitted it at the end, getting a playful pinch on his belly. "But the warmness is the most important thing for me. Those dildos don't have the warmness that only your dick can give. No matter what, your cock is number one for me in my life, Ji. Those cold yet deliciously satisfying dildos are number two."</p><p> </p><p>"Yah!" Jiyong smacked his head against Seungri's head. How dare the younger man to say that his cock was number one in his life rather than Jiyong's existence itself? Tch, should he get upset at his own cock now? "You're definitely a bitch." He tightened his arms around Seungri's body. "My personal pretty bitch."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, whatever." Seungri giggled and looked at the television again. "Now, don't disturb me. I want to focus on the movie. It's about to end." The younger man said with a serious voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Jiyong would do everything for Seungri. That was how he was. "While at it, can you clench and unclench your sweet hole? I want to take a nap for a while." He said, which Seungri gave a nod and did what had been asked. At that, he smiled and leaned his head back against the headrest looking at the ceiling. He was supposed to sleep early because he had to wake up at seven in the morning, but his friends and his lover wanted to watch a movie.</p><p> </p><p>Well, it was not that bad to be honest. It had been a while since they had a free time to spend together by watching a movie. For the past five years, they had been busy with work. Mostly, it was underground work. Three years ago, they lived separately. After some shitty small clan trying to kidnap Seungri to make Jiyong step down from the throne, Jiyong had forced his best friend that was Dong Young Bae, his best friend's friend that was Choi Seung Hyun, and his best friend's friend's friend that was Kang Dae Sung, to live with him and Seungri together to take turn accompanying Seungri at home for every single day.</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong had known Youngbae since in their diaper days. At the age of twenty-five, Youngbae introduced Seunghyun to him, a new guy in the clan. Seunghyun was his trusted friend, Youngbae said. If Youngbae trusted someone, Jiyong would do the same. For the first six months, Jiyong did not aware of it, not until Seungri told him about it, about Seunghyun's adoration towards him. After he was told about it by Seungri, he could have finally seen Seunghyun's 'adoration' towards him by his weird behaviors.</p><p> </p><p>It was mostly seen when Seungri was around, so Seungri and Jiyong used to have a lot of fun making Seunghyun jealous. Yes, used to. They had not done it for a while now. After all, Choi Seung Hyun was a friend. Seungri, used to be a kind–hearted RiRi, felt sorry looking at Seunghyun's agony. So, Seungri decided to stop making the eldest jealous. Jiyong, being a whipped man he was, followed whatever Seungri said to him. If Seungri said no more teasing Choi Seung Hyun, so no more. Seungri said no more killing people, so no more. But Seungri took back his words —about killing people— after Jiyong had a withdrawal symptoms for not having his daily basis in wrecking things up.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder if you can take in a dildo too, with me still in you?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungri chuckled at Jiyong's random question coming out of nowhere. "Stop disturbing me, baby. I'm trying to focus here."</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong smiled and closed his eyes. "Sorry. I will shut up now." He heaved a sigh and started arranging plans in his head. So... early in the damn morning, he would have to call his lawyer to prepare the marriage paper whatsoever. At ten in the morning, he would have to meet a gang leader from North. At eleven in the morning, he would have to attend a meeting in his company. At one in the afternoon, he would have to return home for half an hour to fuck Seungri or just to fill his sweet hole while eating lunch because Seungri was needy like that. At two in the afternoon, he would have to attend a meeting in his second company. At four in the afternoon, another meeting in his third company. At six in the evening, he would have to visit his mother at the mansion. At nine in the evening, he would have to see a few clients and have dinner together while being fake throughout the dinner. At eleven in the evening, he would have to visit the warehouse where he would satisfy his bloodthirsty craving for wrecking things up. Perhaps at one in the morning, he could finally get back to his forever home.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, when he returned home Seungri was already asleep. So, because lack of interaction between them day by day, every time after Jiyong arrived home he would take a bath to clean up himself, then he would get under the duvet behind Seungri and slipped his cock inside of Seungri's sweet hole, and finally went to sleep. In the next morning, he would have Seungri riding his cock. Seriously, what a better way than that to wake up in the morning? There was once where Jiyong had forgotten to slip his cock inside Seungri before going to sleep. At that time, he was too exhausted that he had gone too sleep even before cleaning up himself. So, the next morning he had been tied up stark–naked on the bed for three hours while having Seungri eating breakfast on his stomach that was grumbling out of hunger. It was such a torture, seriously. Since then, he had never forgotten to do his job filling Seungri up. That bitch was needy as fuck, really. Well, not that Jiyong did not like it. He actually loved it very much.</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong did not know how long had he been thinking to himself. When he opened his eyes again, Seungri was already facing him while looking down at him with hungry eyes. He raised his eyebrows up in question. "What? The movie?" He looked around in the living room, the others were not there anymore and the telly had been shut off. How could he not notice that?</p><p> </p><p>"It's finished." Seungri replied before leaning down to capture Jiyong's lips with his. "Now let's go to the bedroom and fill the house with our moans and groans." He whispered seductively.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Jiyong chuckled and pulled away from Seungri's luscious lips. He rose on his feet with Seungri in his arms. "Hug me tight, baby. I will bring us to the seventh heaven."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extra Facts;</p><p>⑴ For those who didn't know, what Jiyong and Seungri were doing was cockwarming. Google it if you want to know more.</p><p>⑵ Seunghyun did not 'like' Jiyong, he actually liked Seungri. Yes, Seungri heard it wrong. Seunghyun was jealous of Jiyong because he wanted to be in Jiyong's position (as Seungri's lover).</p><p>⑶ Jiyong is a gang leader from South, known as G–Dragon.</p><p>⑷ The people who were not coming from the underground world didn't know Jiyong's identity as the feared gang leader of South. Jiyong's identity as G–Dragon was hidden very well.</p><p>⑸ The gang leader title was passed down only to a person named Kwon.</p><p>⑹ Jiyong has three legal companies, which one has been given to Seungri to handle, another one has been given to his mother.</p><p>⑺ The five of them are staying inside a luxurious penthouse.</p><p>⑻ Jiyong has had never killed people in front of Seungri's eyes.</p><p>⑼ Seungri is an orphan since he was a child and Jiyong first met Seungri in front of an orphanage when Seungri was seventeen years old.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>